


this christmas eve

by ladyofdecember



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family Feels, M/M, Secreek Santa 2018, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Craig visits Tweek at work on Christmas Eve.





	this christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for Secreek Santa 2018!
> 
> I am actively taking fanfic commissions for basically any and all fandoms. If you'd like to commission me for a fic let me know! I'm up for anything. Tumblr handle is also ladyofdecember! Or you can check out my ko-fi page which is ladyofdecember. <3

It was just a little after 3 o'clock and the sun was glistening across the snow covered hills in their small mountain town. Craig was making his way slowly towards the coffee shop at the end of Main Street, anxious to meet up with his boyfriend to exchange gifts.

It was Christmas Eve and it was a bummer but Tweek had had to work alongside his parents so that people in the town could visit and get their coffees and hot chocolates before they closed up for Christmas Day. 

As Craig rounded the final corner, he spotted the blonde standing just outside the door, dressed head to toe in an elf costume and handing out some sort of coupons for inside. When Tweek glanced up and noticed his approach, his ever-present worried and anxious expression changed to a beaming smile. He lit up with literal joy just because he was coming to visit him at work and that alone made Craig's heart beat all the faster.

“Hey honey.”

“H-hey Craig.” 

They stood staring at each other for a moment and Tweek almost let the wind knock his stack of coupons from his grasp to the ground. Realizing he was going to lose them, he quickly stashed them deep in his jean pocket to keep them safe.

“It's a bummer you gotta work today.” Craig said, glancing inside the shiny windows of the shop to all the customers inside before turning back to him. “But hey, I brought a visitor!” 

Tweek stared at the boy in confusion until he saw him lift open the flap on his khaki messenger bag, revealing Stripe had been inside. 

“Stripe!” The boy cried, stepping forward as Craig handed over. “Aw... he's so cute in his little sweater!” He began to shriek in happiness.

Stripe had indeed been dressed to the nines for the season, donning a red and green Christmas sweater. 

Craig smiled at the boy's exuberance. “Well, I wanted him to look nice. Also... we match.”

The blonde watched curiously as Craig opened his winter coat to reveal a matching red and green sweater adorned with tree shapes. It was adorable and Tweek couldn't decide who was cuter really.

“That's so awesome that you match!”

“Well... we're not a complete set just yet.” Craig reached into his bag once more, revealed a hand wrapped gift from himself. The red tissue paper was adorned in bright, gold stars all across it and the green ribbons and bows stood out that much more in contrast because of it.

Tweek gasped at the package being offered to him and still holding Stripe carefully in his arms, he gently took it from the boy. “But... we're... doing this now? Here?!” He felt himself beginning to panic.

Craig chuckled. “Well, I just couldn't wait so I wanted to bring it to you now.”

“But-but... I don't have yours here?!” Tweek quickly glanced inside at a multitude of customers and his parents behind the register.

“It's okay. I know you're working. Besides, you don't have to give me anything. I already have everything I want.” The boy gave him an easy smile, hoping to reassure his fears. “Oh, and there's this too.” Pulling his final surprise out of his bag, Craig gently took Stripe from the boy's grasp to hand him a third matching Christmas sweater and beamed at his shock. “Merry Christmas, Tweek. Now we all match!”

Tweek quietly looked down at the neatly folded sweater in his left hand and the tissue paper wrapped gift in his right. He stared at the items, almost unable to comprehend what was happening.

After too many seconds had passed with no reaction, Craig began to grow worried. A quiet Tweek was never a good thing. “Uh... honey?”

The boy looked up at his boyfriend with tears brimming in his eyes which was still quite alarming to Craig. “Th-thank you, Craig! This is... too much though. I... I don't... “ He trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Setting Stripe on his shoulder to rest there, the boy quickly stepped forward to give his boyfriend a hug, hoping to calm his worries.

It worked. Tweek hugged him back, juggling his gifts and laughing at the way Stripe sniffed his face from his place on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Tweek felt jubilation and warmth and happiness. He felt... cared for and safe. It was a nice feeling.

It was like they were some kind of family or something. Pulling back from the embrace, Tweek beamed at Craig before glancing back at the coffee shop. “Well, I... guess I better go inside and finish up anything that still needs doing.”

“Okay. Well... we'll just wait for you to get done. Maybe have some hot cocoa or something.”

Just as the boy was going to head inside, his father appeared at the door, coming out to join them. “Well, hello there Craig!”

“Hi, Mr. Tweak.”

The man glanced at the two of them for a moment before smiling gently down at his son. “Well now, Tweek, why don't you run along with your boyfriend? We don't need your help anymore today.”

“What?! But... the customers... “ He trailed off, glancing inside at just how busy it was.

“We're finishing up here. You know, we're closing today at 4pm so... you should run along. It's Christmas Eve!”

Craig beamed at his boyfriend who returned the smile full force. Turning to his father, he quickly handed him his stash of coupons in elation. “Really? Okay, uh... well, here's what I had left over! Thanks dad!”

Tweek began to head off down the street with his boyfriend before pausing a moment and looking back at the man. He grinned and ran back towards his father, pushing against him to hug him as tightly as he could.

Mr. Tweak hugged his son back, chuckling at his cheerfulness and affection before watching him run back over to Craig as they headed down the road.

Tweek looked over at Craig who still had Stripe balancing on his shoulder as usual. He beamed at him until the boy finally looked over and caught his stare. "What?" He chuckled.

"Nothing... I'm just... happy." Tweek smiled and looked forward down the road once more with Craig still staring at his boyfriend, a small smile on his normally impassive face.


End file.
